1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitor component.
2. Description of Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, which is a capacitor component, is a chip type condenser mounted on a printed circuit board in several electronic products, such as an imaging device, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, or in a computer, a smartphone, a cellular phone, and the like, to charge or discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as a component in these various electronic devices because of its advantages of small size, high capacitance, and easy mountable function. The multilayer ceramic capacitor used in mobile devices, automobiles, and the like has recently been required to have a high level of mechanical strength also in order to withstand harsh environments such as external and repeated forces, vibrations, severe temperature and humidity, and the like.